A fence post of this type is known from EP 472 760 A1. This fence post comprises a narrow, upright grid board having vertical rods at both edges and connecting, short, straight, horizontal rods connecting the vertical rods in a ladder-like fashion. At least a few of these rods project forward over the vertical grid rods that form the front side of the fence post and are bent around upward in a hook-like manner. The grid boards that form the fence surfaces are laid into these hooks and are retained by screws in the hooks.
A similar fence post is known from DE 39 20 108 C1. The vertical grid rods of the fence post are also connected by means of ladder-like, short, straight, horizontal grid rods from which at least a few project forward over the front side of the fence post where they are bent into eyes that are disposed in horizontal planes in a certain distance from the front side. The grid boards that form the fence surface are laid on the projecting ends of the horizontal grid rods of the fence post and are fixed by means of a vertical, rod-shaped retaining element extended through the eyes. In this specific embodiment, all of the upright grid rods of the fence post can be vertical; yet it is also possible that the fence post becomes wider toward the bottom to increase the stability.
In both known specific embodiments, the vertical grid rods of the fence post can be arranged to be directly opposite one another as double rods at both sides of the horizontal grid rods.
It is difficult to handle the numerous short, horizontal rods for compiling the above known fence posts in machine production of the fence posts by means of resistance spot welding because the hooks or eyes at the horizontal rods are bent prior to welding and the horizontal rods must be welded in a specified rotated position.
Further, the known fence posts are problematic because on their side opposite to the grid board that forms the fence surface many, fairly sharp, freely accessible edges are present by the ends of the horizontal grid rods, which edges can lead to injuries.